1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device equipped with a flexible display unit and a method of controlling the portable electronic device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A portable electronic device includes all types of devices provided with a battery and a display unit and carried by a user. The devices are configured to output information to the flexible display unit using power supplied from the battery. The portable electronic device includes a device for recording and playing moving images, a device for displaying a graphic user interface (GUI), etc., which includes a notebook, a mobile phone, glasses, a watch, a game console, etc.
Such portable electronic device has become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some portable electronic devices include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other portable electronic devices are configured as multimedia players. More recently, portable electronic devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Such portable electronic device is being evolved to have various designs. In order to satisfy a user's needs for more novel and various designs, efforts are ongoing to develop the portable electronic device of a newer type. The newer type includes structural changes and improvements to use the portable electronic device more conveniently. One of such structural changes and improvements is a portable electronic device including at least part of a display unit that can be bent or folded. In such portable electronic device, a user-friendly interface using such bending characteristic is needed.